


[ART] You Are Poison

by hanhanphann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Coloured Pencils, Implied Top!Draco, M/M, Traditional Media, Werewolf!Harry, both are possessive and territorial af, featuring some sexi bite and scratch marks lmao, implied bottom!harry, vampire!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanphann/pseuds/hanhanphann
Summary: I can't live with you, I can't live without you. You are poison, my sweet poison.Warning(?): mild violence, some blood (but don't worry, it's very aesthetic, not gory)





	[ART] You Are Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee so I drew an artwork this time! I know I said I would draw another comic, but I simply don't have any ideas- (please leave a short prompt?)
> 
> I went for an AU version of them as creatures because I thought that drawing them all "feral-looking" would be cool and _oh I was right lmao-_

**Author's Note:**

> i would post it on tumblr  
>  _if i had tumblr, that is_  
>  i don't want tumblr, it scares me  
>  _so ao3 will have to do as my artdump_


End file.
